cataclysmofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvan
Sylvan (Flora sapiens) are a race of sapient plantoids found all around the planet. Typically taking on the phenotype appearance of the plant life in their area of origin, sylvan come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and colors. The most common sylvan (and the most accepted into human society) are humanoid in shape and size. Sylvan possess a far different outlook on gender from most humans, and most do not identify within a gender binary unless in the company of humans. Sylvan are unique compared to other sapient species in that the vast majority of sylvan are members of the same planet-wide culture. This is largely in part due to the psychic-like connection known colloquially as the Green. The Green connects all sylvan (and, more broadly, all plant life) to a shared collective consciousness. Of course, this does not necessarily hinder the independence of individual sylvan, but gives them a general sense of consensus across the planet. Biology and Appearance Sylvan are essentially plants, and their biological traits typically reflect those of plants. Like plants, sylvan reproduce both sexually and asexually, depending on what type of plant they are aligned with. Sylvan do not reproduce through intercourse with other individuals, but produce offspring on their own, much in the same way that plants do. Though they do not require sexual intercourse to reproduce, sylvan are still capable of intimacy and often have romantic relationships. They simply do not view sexual intercourse as a vital factor, as it is not necessary for the survival of their species. Sylvan come in a variety of shapes and sizes, but the vast majority are humanoid or humanoid-adjacent. Most appear mostly human save for their leaf or bark-like skin, horns, solid colored eyes, and leafy hair. Their appearances can vary greatly, however. Sylvan are known to have stout or stretched out proportions, bark exoskeletons, backward-bowed legs, no noses, and several eyes. Some sylvan can be practically indistinguishable from trees should they wish, while others are small and easily mistaken for bushes or saplings. By conventional human standards, many humanoid sylvan appear feminine, but masculine appearing sylvan are not uncommon. Sylvan typically do not identify within a gender binary, with many identifying as some form of non-binary, should they take a gender identity at all. This isn't to say that all sylvan are non-binary (many are comfortable with binary gender identities), only that sylvan have a far more accepting and diverse view of gender than some human societies. Despite this, many sylvan in the Cataclysmic Age often outwardly took on binary gender identities in order to more easily navigate and interact with human societies. Sylvan very often participate in romantic relationships, which mostly parallel those of humans. Since sylvan do not view gender or sexual intimacy as vital to relationships, they generally do not have any preferences when it comes to their partner's gender identity, instead focusing simply on how they feel when spending time with their partner. Though it isn't very common, sylvan have been known to have romantic relationships with non-sylvan, but their extended lifespans make relationships with humans and kazin a huge commitment. Despite this, there have been some successful sylvan-human and sylvan-kazin relationships. Feminine-appearing sylvan are regarded by some as among the most beautiful beings on the Planet. Unfortunately, this fascination is often fetishistic and disrespectful. History The sylvan have been on the planet for thousands of years. The oldest legends claims that Elbras witnessed the beginning of the human race. If the legend is true, the sylvan have existed since long before humans first appeared; two-hundred thousand years ago. Savage Worlds Abilities * Born of the Planet: Unlike most other species, Sylvan are born directly from the Planet and possess an inherent affinity for planet magic. Sylvan characters start with the Arcane Background (Miracles), with Plant trappings. * One With the Green: Once per day, Sylvan can communicate telepathically with nearby flora and other Sylvan. * Natural Healing: When wounded, Sylvan make a natural healing roll once per day, so long as they are not Fatigued by sunlight deprivation. * Photosynthesis: Sylvan must photosynthesize in sunlight once a day for at least one hour or suffer Fatigue. Sunlight deprivation Fatigue can lead to death. Fatigue can be recovered by one level per hour of sunlight exposure. * Dry Matter: Sylvan are made of plant matter and are especially susceptible to fire. They suffer a -4 modifier to resisting fire effects. Notable Sylvan * Aisling * Astrid Dewberry * Prentys Dewberry * Queen Elbras * Elisar Category:Species